


What Happens In Forest Stays In Forest . . . .

by Kashthescribe



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Marshall Lee saves Gumball, Prisoner Marshall Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashthescribe/pseuds/Kashthescribe
Summary: Marshall Lee found Prince Gumball in forest at night. What happens when Gumball got his thinking messed up?





	What Happens In Forest Stays In Forest . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> It was originally written for my younger sister who loves Marshall and Gumball as friends.

What Happens in Forest, Stays in Forest . . .   
Candy Kingdom was encircled with thick, dense forest. Those who wanted some of solitary time, loved to visit it. That night was especially silent and peaceful. Perfect for King of the Dead, Marshal Lee Abadeer to write new songs and work on his guitar. Marshal was sitting with his back resting against the thick tree trunk. His pale talented fingers were delicately working on the guitar strings. His voice humming softer than his guitar.  
Then. . . . A SCREAM!  
“What?” Marshal Lee became irritated. He never liked anything, anyone disturbing him during his moments of self-containment. He positioned his guitar on the ground.   
Curiosity got better of him. He levitated towards the course from where scream came.  
“WHAT THE HELL . . .?”   
He saw Candy Prince Gumball lying out cold on the ground. Grey smoke was surrounding pink boy’s wilting form. Though he never liked Oh-so-perfect Candy Prince, yet something inside him urged him to help. He growled at the entity who was sucking Gumball’s life force. Grey smoke took humanoid form and then considered Marshal Lee.  
Marshal Lee transformed into his demonic form and lunched towards demon. Demon shrieked seeing The King of Dead and vanished.  
“Gumball?” Marshal knelt down beside Candy Prince.  
Unconscious boy didn’t even stir.   
“GUMBALL?” he shook him hard.  
NOTHING.  
That scared Marshal Lee. He ruffled his already ruffled hair thinking what to do. He didn’t wanted to leave Gumball alone in the forest. What if demon come back? He thought.   
Then he gently picked Candy Prince in his arms and soared towards Candy Castle.  
. . . . .  
(Gumball’s POV)  
“Gumball . . .” some had been calling me in my dreams. I was surrounded by darkness.  
“Bubba . . . ? Wake up, please.”  
I couldn’t. That’s all I remember.  
I woke up with sudden jolt. I was . . . I was in my own chambers. In my own bed?  
I distinctly remembered I couldn’t sleep last night so I got out of castle to take a long stroll. Then how come I was in my chambers? Sleeping in . . . WHAT? “THREE BLANKETS?”  
I got out of my bed but somehow it was hard for me to stand on my feet. I never felt that much frail in my whole life. It was like life was sucked out of me.  
With stumbling footing, I went to bathroom.   
My day was usual. Running a kingdom and all. I consumed more than usual that day. Even Peppermint maid was curious about my ravenous appetite.   
My day brightened up when Fiona and Cake came to visit.  
“So Gumball, are you going?” Fiona was thrilled.  
“Ah . . . Going where?” I queried.  
“To Marshal’s party. Duh!” Cake answer back.  
It wasn’t I was being polite or anything, I never liked the guy. But his singing? Well that was another thing.  
“I’ll be there.” I replied.   
“GREAT!” Fiona smiled one of her most radiant of smiles. Her smile was contagious. I found myself smiling back.  
I had great time but after she left, my mind started to hark back to my mysterious arouse. I went to giant mirror and glanced at myself with utmost care. I was looking pale, not my healthy pink self. And there were dark crescent under my eyes. Something had happened to me overnight and I didn’t remembered a thing about it.   
. . . . .  
(Fiona’s POV)  
Marshal and I were practicing a song together. Then out of nowhere, Marshal asked really awkward question.  
“How’s Gumball?” he tried to sound as if it was routine talk.  
I knew how much he hated Prince. But somehow I could sense some worrisome emotion in his voice. A genuine interest.   
“He’s okay, I guess. He looked pale though.” I replied and looked at Marshal Lee’s ash grey face, hoping to get some insight. He had his poker face on. So I asked.  
“Why are you asking about Gumball?”  
“No reason.” He was tuning his guitar.  
“Marshal?”  
“Do you think this solo will work with song?” he rocked his guitar like a pro he was.  
“It’s incredible.” I really loved it.  
“Marshal?”  
“Huh?”  
“Why you were asking about Bubba?”  
He kept quiet. He was thoughtful, which he never was.  
“Marsh. . .”  
“It’s nothing, Fiona. He do good baking. I was wondering if he’ll come with some yummy goodies. Red ones of course!” He smiled. His usual self was back but I could still feel if he was hiding something.  
He smirked and tried to make a move. I punched him hard.  
“That’s my girl!” he said with a laugh.  
“I’m no one’s girl.” I answer back but with my lightened up mood.  
“We’ll see!” he made one of explicit hand gestures which earned him another punch. He levitated to dodge it and laughed.  
. . . . .  
(Gumball’s POV)  
After party me, Fiona, Cake and Marshal Lee were sitting in small clearing in forest. “It was one of the most awesome party!” Fiona almost yelled.  
“Yeah! Quite a hype crowd!” Marshal Lee said. I couldn’t understand how bunch of dead people be hype crowd. Or undead. I didn’t care. Marshal had rocked like he always did, so it was not total waste.   
“Your highness enjoyed or it was total waste?” Marshal Lee inquired. He was smirking as usual. He was such a tease. I hated him more for being friends with my best friend Fiona.   
“It was fine.”  
I realized my mistake when I glanced at Fiona whose face turning red with anger.  
“GOOD? GOOD? It was THE BEST, GUMBALL!” Fiona was yelling at me.  
“Seems like Prince have no taste, girl.” Cake alleged.  
“Fiona. Calm down.” Marshal put his hand on her shoulder.  
“Calm down? How can I calm down? You and I practiced like there is no tomorrow and my best friend. .” she pointed at me, “. . . Thinks it was fine? It wasn’t fine. It was goddamn AWESOME!”  
Marshal was still petting her back.   
“He don’t believe that, Fio. Look at his highness. He looks tired. Isn’t that enough he is here to listen?” I couldn’t believe Marshal Lee was defending me.  
“I’m outta here.” Fiona got up to leave.  
“You both were great, Fiona.” I mumbled. I was feeling tired and distant. Lightheaded to be exact. I then remembered I was lightheaded from morning.   
“Fiona . . . don’t leave.”   
I had never saw Marshal looking so shattered.  
“Bye, Marshal.”   
He sat down. We both sat in awkward silence between us.  
“Gumball?” he was the one to break silence. He had never called me by my name. He was in his most serious mood. Something I had never witnessed.  
“Yes, Marshal Lee?”  
“You should stop visiting forest in night. It’s not safe” Saying that he took his guitar and soared upwards, out of my sight.  
Why would he say that? How did he knew I visit forest when I’m unable to sleep? How? Why? What did he knew?   
Then a horrifying thought seeped into my mind. Something that got me chilled to the bone.  
It was he. That’s how he knew. He was the reason I was weak and lightheaded. He had drank me.  
Marshal Lee had drank my blood.  
. . . . .  
(Marshal Lee’s POV)  
Home, sweet home!  
No one to bother me! No one to look at me! No one to look at my emotional wretched self!  
As I said earlier, HOME, SWEET HOME.  
I knew what I did was right. I had to warn him. Who knows, next time there may be no one to save him. Then maybe, just maybe he die. Wretched mortals! Such small ounce to life for them.  
I dropped myself on couch with my beloved guitar. I then remembered my earlier moments with Fiona. That teenage girl! She never get that I actually . . . how can I give my feelings a word . . . I want her. I like her the way a boy like a girl. Tough luck for a guy like me!  
Anyways, there I was with my axe guitar, writing one of my secret songs regarding Fiona the Brave, Fiona the Beautiful, Fiona the Hero.  
Interrupted by knock on my front door.  
I got up, opened the door and out of nowhere Banana Guards swam in my place.   
“Marshal Lee Abadeer?” one inquired.   
“Yeah?”  
“You are under arrest. Orders of Candy Kingdom Prince, His Highness Prince Gumball.”  
Then I was bounded in chains and thrown into dungeons. I was shocked. I had no idea what I had done to get myself into this mess. I thought, thought and thought. Well, I had been keeping low profile for quite some time. Rough tuff vamp like me and low profile? I know what you’re thinking. This happens, folks, when you are in love with the town’s hero.  
Three long nights with minimum food. It wasn’t bad. I was just bored to death.   
“Prisoner! You have a visitor.” Someone yelled from outside. Cell door opened and in came, Oh-so-perfect His Highness.  
“Marshal Lee.” He curtsied.  
“Your Majesty.” I bowed low. I couldn’t keep annoyance from my voice.  
“Marshal, you know what you have done. I still can’t comprehend why you did it.” He rubbed his forehead. “I don’t know what punishment to bestow upon you.” He was talking like he wants to reward me. ‘bestow?’ Who talks like that?  
“So what punishment you’re gonna “bestow” upon me?” I asked with a chuckle. “I think thank you will be ok” I just couldn’t stop teasing him. Better teasing than letting anger show.  
“I beg your pardon?” he was confused and little red.  
“Okay. How about this? ‘Thank you Marshal Lee for NOT being a nuisance.’” I was bit frustrated.  
“Marshal, I know what you did.” He was so sure of himself.  
“And be kind enough to tell me what I have done.” I couldn’t take that anymore, so I asked him seriously.  
There. He looked at me like I was crazy or something. I knew I wasn’t crazy, so that could be ‘something.’ My arms were crossed on my chest. I looked hard at him.  
“I have to tell you?” he started to yell. “You want ME to tell YOU that what you had done to me? ME?”  
“Yeah. Exactly my point. I have right to know. Don’t you think?” I kept my cool.  
He again rubbed his forehead.   
“You . . .” he pointed at me, “. . . you drank me that night. The night before party, you drunk my blood.”  
Boom. Boom. Boom. That’s how my mind was sounding that time. Was he serious? He was. My mind was caught inside hurricane. I felt like I was in void. Earth was nowhere around me. I was shell-shocked I guess.  
Slowly I came back to life.   
“How did you get that sweet idea, if I may ask?”   
“Marshal, we both know you did it. I . . .”  
“Shut up! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!” I screamed. “How can you even think that? I . . . drank . . . you?” I started to laugh. “No offence, Gum Prince, you do look yummy but I don’t drink people. You know that.” I was laughing. I couldn’t stop. It was hilarious. Me drinking Candy Prince? Joke of the century.   
When I looked at Gumball, my crazy laughter seized.   
“You’re serious. Damn! You ARE serious.”  
“I am.” He looked pale.   
Then it came to me what he was confusing with me. I am reckless, a nuisance, a sole troublemaker of this town. Being a vampire is also plus. So when that demon sucked away Gumball’s life force, gumball became weak, lightheaded and pale. All signs of blood loss. He was in forest, he remembered that somehow and he knows I live there.   
I was the ancient one. He was just a boy. Young, confused. I sat beside him.  
“Gumball, I would never ever do that to you.”  
. . . . .   
(Gumball’s POV)  
“Gumball, I would never ever do that to you.” Marshal Lee’s voice was so sincere that I got more and more confused. I wanted to believe him. I really did. But all I could thought about evidences that made him sole culprit.  
He placed hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him. He was looking at me as if reading my thoughts.   
“I know you are confuse. I would get too if our places reverse. But trust me, Prince, I didn’t do it.”   
Again, I wanted to trust his words.  
“You yourself warn me not to come in forest. There got to be reason for you to say that.” I stuttered.   
It was the only reason, I thought he was the one who harmed me. And he laughed. He laughed.   
“I am so glad, Your Majesty. Such a wise ruler you are.” He laughed again.  
“Marshal Lee!” I warned him.  
“Okay. Okay. Geez! I warned you because forest is dangerous place at night. I have seen you sometimes walking alone. Night is time for creatures like me. I may be safe to be around but others? Well . . .” he scratched his neck.  
“Right after something happens to me? Marshal, evidences are against you.” I told him. He was right. He had right to know.  
He became angry. His face was all red.   
“Great! I am rotting in dungeons because I saved YOUR WORTHLESS MORTAL LIFE!” he got up.   
“What!?!”  
“I frigging saved your life from that demon who was sucking your life force away!” he calmed a bit. “Then I took you back to palace, laid you on your bed and placed blankets around to stop your shivering. And what I get in return? A vacation in Dungeons! My greatest thanks, your majesty. It was just what I needed.”  
Oh God! What had I done?  
He had saved my life. He was the once calling me in darkness. I had heard him then, I just didn’t recognized his voice. He was one urging me to wake up. My savior? Marshal Lee?  
‘No. he is lying’, my mind told me.  
“If I had sucked your blood. There must be puncture marks on your wrist or neck. Are they there?” Marshal softly asked me.  
I knew there were none.  
“Do you remember certain bliss of drawing of blood? Because that happens.”  
He was right. I just remembered getting sudden chill and then darkness.  
“It wasn’t I, Gumball.” He repeated again.  
“I’m . . . I’m sorry, Marshal.” I wasn’t much emotional guy but my eyes were disobeying me. A tear escaped my left eye. I hated myself more that I had hated anyone.  
“Well, apology accepted.” He chuckled. “Please stop crying, your majesty. It was just a misunderstanding. Glad it cleared up.” He clapped my shoulder.  
Then I realized I hadn’t said thanks to him for saving my life.   
“Marshal Lee?” I gathered my courage. He was sitting next to me which made it awkward.  
“Yeah?”  
“Thank you very much. You know . . . for saving my life that night.” I was almost whispering.  
“That’s why I leave hero stuff to Fiona. Look at you, you are looking like a joker. Ha ha ha!”   
“Marshal!” I don’t know how he finds humor in everything. Still.  
“I won’t say anytime. You stay away from forest so you don’t have to thank me again. Or . . .” he warned me.  
“Or . . .?” I asked confused.  
“Or I will really drink your pink color just to see you all grey and white.” He smiled. I smiled with him.  
“And please don’t tell Fiona about it. My killer reputation will be ruined.” Marshal said with such secrecy that I couldn’t help myself burst in to hearty laugh.  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> You want me to continue writing about them as friends? let me know.


End file.
